


Summer Heat

by rieraclaelin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/rieraclaelin
Summary: The end of summer made Gabriel nostalgic. He thought of slow, steady rain, humid nights in an old convertible and stars for as far as the eye could see.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Gabriel Monthly Challenge for September, 2016. The official prompt was - "The end of summer made him nostalgic. He thought of slow, steady rain, humid nights in an old convertible and stars for as far as the eye could see." This was my take on it. Enjoy!

The end of summer made him nostalgic.  

As Gabriel curled in closer to the warm body pressed against his back, he remembered.  

He remembered the day they were supposed to go to the local amusement park as a reward for finishing their hunt with minimal damage.  They had just finished packing the cooler when the first flash of lightning filled the room, followed closely by the low rumble of thunder.  They stood together next to the window and watched as the skies opened and rain began to fall in a steady beat against the pavement.  

Minutes later, as the thunder grew louder and the rain came down faster, Gabriel finally sighed and glanced over.  Warm, hazel eyes met his, and Gabriel was lost.  The two stumbled together into the closest bed for the very first time, and there they remained the rest of the day.

He remembered the night they drove through Ohio in an old, beat up convertible.  The air was thick and warm, the music was loud, and the roads were empty.  Their hands were clasped together in between them as they drove, and Gabriel brought them up to his mouth for a quick kiss.  The blinding smile that followed made Gabriel’s breath catch.    

That moment in time felt perfect to Gabriel, and he wished he could find a way to bottle it up and keep it tucked safely away.  

He remembered that decisive night when he gave up one of the most important things to him, and gained everything he had ever wanted.  They were perched on the hood of the convertible and staring up at the stars.  Stars, as far as the eye could see, and Gabriel could name them all.  

An arm wrapped around his shoulder and pulled Gabriel close.  Gabriel felt a small flutter of nerves, and sadness, but he pushed them away as he thought about what he would be gaining.  He closed his eyes, made one final prayer as an archangel, then watched as his grace was pulled from him and taken to heaven, where it would wait.  It hurt.  Oh, how it did hurt.  But he had those strong arms wrapped tightly around him, and those soft lips kissing away the tears as they fell from his eyes.  Once the pain had finally disappeared, Gabriel knew for the first time what it truly felt to be human.  

A small kiss pressed to the back of Gabriel’s neck snapped him back to the present.  

“It’s hot,” Sam mumbled against his skin, and Gabriel smiled.

“I enjoy the heat.”

Fifteen years have passed since the night Gabriel gave up his grace.  Fifteen perfect years of traveling next to Sam.  They had to say goodbye to the rusted old convertible five years ago.  Dean declared it officially dead, and while it pained him to see it go, Gabriel held on to the memories.  

Sam decided to stop hunting a couple months ago, and they bought a house not far from the bunker where Dean and Castiel still lived.  

Sam pulled Gabriel closer to him and pressed another kiss against his neck.

“You are awfully cuddly for someone who is so hot,” Gabriel said as he melted back against Sam.

“It’s raining,” Sam said quietly.

Gabriel glanced over to the bedroom window and watched as the drops splattered against the glass.

“So it is.”

“Do you remember?”

“Yes,” Gabriel said with a smile.

He remembered.


End file.
